The Shadow Riders Cometh
by aquarius12285
Summary: What would have happened if different Key Keepers faced the Shadow Riders? How differently would things have turned out? This is my first YuGiOh GX fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

**The Shadow Riders Cometh**

Chapter I: Nightshroud versus ?

Alexis left her room in the Obelisk Blue dorms and sprinted towards the Slifer Red dorms.

'The Shadow Riders will probably go after who they think is the weakest Spirit Key holder. Since Jaden's a Slifer, that's him. I have to warn him.' Alexis thought to herself.

However, she never made it to the Slifer dorms because she was enveloped in a bright bluish white light. The next thing she knew, she was inside what appeared to be a volcano. The only thing that separated her from the bubbling lava below was some type of force field. A mysterious figure approached.

"I am Nightshroud. Prepare to face me Key Keeper in a Shadow Game. If I win, your soul will be trapped in this card. If you win, then it will be my soul that is trapped in this card. Let's be realistic though. That won't happen," Nightshroud said holding up a blank card.

Alexis clenched her fists and reluctantly inserted her deck into her dueling disk. Nightshroud inserted his deck into his dueling disk.

"Duel!" the two shouted in unison.

Nightshroud went first. He drew a card from the top of his deck and placed it in his hand.

"I'll start off by playing Spear Dragon in attack mode," Nightshroud stated. Spear Dragon has 1900 attack points.

Alexis drew a card to start her turn.

"I play the spell card Polymerization and use it to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to form Cyber Blader," Alexis said. Cyber Blader has 2100 attack points. "Cyber Blader, attack his Spear Dragon with Skate Blade Slash!"

Cyber Blader destroyed Spear Dragon, and Nightshroud's Life Points dropped from 4000 to 3800.

Nightshroud drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "So you got a lucky shot in. Big deal. Let's see how you like this. I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick. Then, I use its special ability to call forth the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but that's not all. I now sacrifice the Red-Eyes Black Dragon to bring out Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack points for every dragon that is in my Graveyard, which means it now has 3300 attack points. Go Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack Cyber Blader with Inferno Darkfire!" Nightshroud commanded.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon destroyed Cyber Blader bringing Alexis' Life Points down from 4000 to 2800. All of a sudden, Cyber Blader regenerated and appeared back on Alexis' side of the field.

"What the-" Nightshroud remarked.

"Sorry, but due to Cyber Blader's special ability, she can't be destroyed since you have one monster on your side of the field," Alexis said.

Alexis then doubled over in pain clutching her stomach. 'So this is what a Shadow Game feels like!' she thought to herself. She drew a card from her deck.

"I play Cyber Tutu in attack mode. Her special effect activates. Since you don't have a monster on your side of the field with less attack points than Cyber Tutu, she can attack your Life Points directly. Go Cyber Tutu. Attack him directly with Pounding Pirouette!" Alexis ordered.

Cyber Tutu's direct attack dropped Nightshroud's Life Points to 2800. It was now a tie at this point in the duel.

"I'll end my turn by playing a facedown card," Alexis stated.

Nightshroud drew a card from his deck.

"First off, I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode. Then, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack Cyber Tutu with Inferno Darkfire!" Nightshroud exclaimed.

Cyber Tutu was destroyed, and Alexis' Life Points were lowered to 500. Alexis fell to her knees and then face first on the force field.

"What's the matter Key Keeper? Don't have the strength to fight anymore?" Nightshroud taunted.

Alexis struggled to stand back up on her feet, but managed it somehow. 'I can't lose this duel. If I do, not only will my soul be trapped in a card, but the Shadow Riders will be that much closer to opening the Spirit Gates and unleashing the Sacred Beast cards.' Alexis thought to herself.

"I'm not done yet Nightshroud! It's my turn now," Alexis said.

She drew a card from her deck.

"I play the spell card Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two more cards from my deck. Next, I play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Cyber Tutu. Since Cyber Tutu has less attack points than the monsters on your side of the field, she can attack your Life Points directly. Cyber Tutu attack Nightshroud with Pounding Pirouette!" Alexis shouted.

Cyber Tutu's attack brought Nightshroud down to 1800 Life Points. Due to this being a Shadow Game, he experienced pain whenever his Life Points decreased.

"Now, since you have two monsters on your field, Cyber Blader's attack points are doubled to 4200. Cyber Blader, attack his Mirage Dragon with Skate Blade Slash!" Alexis commanded.

That attack from Cyber Blader dealt 2600 damage to Nightshroud's Life Points, which was more than enough to end the duel.

"It's over Nightshroud. You lost," Alexis stated.

Alexis collapsed due to exhaustion. Had she been awake, she would have noticed that she was back where she was originally transported from. Lying next to her was a card with Nightshroud's soul trapped in it. Several feet away was Nightshroud's unconscious body.

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted upon seeing her prone body on the ground. He, Chazz, Bastion, Zane, Syrus, and Chumley all ran over to her. Zane knelt down beside her and placed two fingers on her neck. "Is she-"

"She's fine. She seems to be sleeping right now," Zane answered before Jaden could finish.

Something else caught Zane's eye though. He walked over to Nightshroud's body. There was something about him that was familiar to Zane.

"Wait. What's this?" Chazz asked picking up the card with Nightshroud's soul in it.

"That's a weird looking card," Syrus commented.

After examining Nightshroud's body, Zane realized why it was that he looked so familiar. He let out a gasp.

"What's wrong Zane?" Jaden asked.

"Look. It's Atticus! How can this be? He's been missing for so long," Zane commented.

The others came over to where Zane was and saw that sure enough there was Atticus on the ground before them.

'I'd sure like to know what exactly happened here. Was Alexis involved in a duel with a Shadow Rider? If so, when will the next one be here? I guess we all better be prepared to get our game on.' Jaden thought to himself.

**A/N: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX fic, so please be nice. Don't forget to leave a review. No flames please. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
